Kalispell
__NOEDITSECTION__ shes part leafwing now im too powerful Drome's sona Appearance Kalispell is rather unremarkable, for a SkyWing. Like many of her tribe, her scales are predominantly bright, saturated colors. Her main scales are smooth in texture, although a few of them are rather scratched up from her cats. Her main scales are a rather unremarkable orange color, like the sky during a sunset. The tougher scales along her spine, limbs, and underbelly are a darker orange, rather a red-scarlet in color. However, it is rather plain to see that she is not really a pure-blooded SkyWing. Lining her sides in a horizontal row are round, LeafWing-esque scales. These scales are typically some shade of green in color. The shades of green can change depending on Kalispell’s temperature, and the seasons. Her LeafWing scales can only be a shade of green; no other colors are possible. opp *hazel-brown eyes *slightly smaller wings than pure skywings *leafwing fins on tail. theyre pointy *1 ear piercing per ear *often wears hoodies *likes simple necklaces *wears glasses *rather skinny *very short Personality *thinks she is annoying, though others tell her she is not *generally content *loves music and listens to it very often *very affectionate *used to struggle with mental health, but is now doing much better after asking for help *poor self-esteem, is currently improving *likes learning about biology, wants to work somewhere in the biology field someday *is often tired *issues with focusing and paying attention **possible inattentive-type adhd *loves animals and ecology *loves conservation History *was born premature *went to a hospital afterwards *went to a private school *runs track *present day *wants to get a job *needs to relocate her license. where did she last see her purse for the love of god. u cant drive legally w out a license!!!! Abilities *firebreath **somewhat weaker than average, doesn’t use often *small size allows her to squeeze through tight places *fast sprinter *agile on the ground *poor endurance on ground and in air *presumably poor fighting skills Relationships Bucket: text Dreaming: text Dryad: text Glowstick: text Hosanna: text Hoodwink: they cry over joe joe together yeehaw Jacaranda: text Jubilee: they cry over joe joe together yeehaw Nefelibata: text Raccoon: While they no longer talk as frequently as in the past, Kalispell wishes to talk to them more often. She enjoys the mutt’s lively companionship, and she admires their skill in art. Sei: Kalispell knows the IceWing well, and the two communicate via social media often. They have a shared interest in art, and Kalispell considers Sei to be one of her closest friends. Trivia *phobia of wasps *favorite color is green, also likes other earthy tones *favorite holiday is christmas *runs track *is learning german and somewhat latin *loves chocolate *used to be religious, is now questioning her beliefs (athiest sorta???? closeted) *current favorite bands include TOOL, Soundgarden, Alice in Chains, and Queen *wants to work in the biology field, possibly paleontology, ecology, evolutionary biology, or conservation *loves Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure **favorite Jojo is Jotaro Kujo (namely in Stardust Crusaders) **hermes costello is her wife. That Is All Gallery KalispellbyResa.png|by resa (old design) HHHGGGGO.png|by resa (old design) Kalispell_GIFT.png|by enigma (old design) Kalispell_yeehaw.png|by sleepy (old design) Category:Females Category:SkyWings Category:Dragonets Category:Dragonsonas Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Occupation (Athlete) Category:Mentally Unwell Category:LGBT+ Category:LeafWings